Love is Sacrifice
by SoulsandSwords
Summary: Although partners, Rei Hino and Chai Xiba never saw eye-to-eye. They won't admit it, but the two understand each other more than they think... And on their most recent mission, they'll finally come into terms as to what love really is. (ONESHOT)


**Souls_&_Swords: First time writing a Sailor Moon/Soulcalibur Crossover! This is to pay tribute to the great NeoMiniTails who has been not only a mentor, but a dear friend to me here on Fanfiction. I'm also paying homage to his crossover ****_Team Fire Monkey_****, based on the same characters... You should go read it... Right now. Anyways, here I go! I hope this proves to be worthy! Some facts were changed to improve the story.**

* * *

**愛是犧牲**

**Love is Sacrifice**

"There are rumors of a great beast headed in the direction of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple." The two outcasts's master, Kong Xiuqiang paced back and forth in his elaboratedly decorated temple. They sat on their knees and waited for his orders. Below him was Rei Hino of Japan; she'd arrived under unknown circumstances, even to her. How she arrived in the Ming Dynasty was a mystery to everyone, she had no memory of how she arrived in the beautiful Middle Kingdom, nor how or when she learned their language. Granted, she still used Japanese derivatives within her Chinese Mandarin, just to make her feel that much more at home. Rei didn't want to know what the Temple had in store for her, nor did she care. She just focused on her master's words.

The second student was a ripped, wild-haired young man who stared at the man he both resented and cared for fiercely, Chai Xiba. Like Rei, he was sixteen years of age and, despite the fact he didn't show it as often, meant business. He wasn't all indifferent to Rei; she'd shown up out of now where, became Edge Master's student, and was paired up with his (non-existent) team. Xiba was used to being alone, he appreciated the absence of others, but yet, he only enjoyed Rei's company for some odd reason. She was just as different as he was, ignoring the nationality barriers, that is. They were both considered the odd ones out, but the two embraced it. Xiba knew no other life than the one he'd lived in Ling-Sheng Su. He never knew his true family, nor true affection and kindness, although, he feigned that he did in front of everyone; that way they would all leave him alone.

He envied Rei. Although she didn't remember it, living somewhere else with a home and a family must've been pure bliss and wonder instead of the hell he lived in. Only to train and learn to tame his pent up anger towards Xiuqiang for his cruel treatments. But at the same time, Xiuqiang was the only one he could call his family. He raised him; giving him a place to sleep, gave him food, taught him how to fight... But none of it was out of love, it was out of necessity. Xiba always questioned if he knew what love was, because it certainly wasn't what Xiuqiang had given to him. Finally, the elderly man went on, "It was last seen in Pingyao, which means it's nearing the province!"

"And what would you like _us _to do about it?" Xiba questioned sarcastically, Xiuqiang was so accustomed to it that he often mistook it for Xiba's normal tone. Rei sneered at his comment, actually being curious about this exciting creature and shook her head, swiping her violet locks of hair behind her shoulder.

"Clearly Xiuqiang Sensei wants us to help evacuate the Temple to a safer area!" She stated with aplomb, always self-assured that she was right. When wasn't she right? But Kong Xiuqiang shook his head.

"No, Rei, if I had wanted that, I would've announced it to the entire village." She immediately swallowed her tongue and gave a look of discontent, trying to hide her embarrassment. Xiba held in a chuckle, occasionally taking delight in her few mistakes, heaven knew he acknowledged his own, "I called you two here because, well... I think it's finally time to test your skills." Rei held her mouth agape.

"Wait, what?"

Xiba didn't like this, "Oh god..." He was used to his drunkard of a master making horrible judgements like this, "Master, you know that 'beast' could very well be a story someone was telling-"

"No! This time, I'm sure of it; sober enough to know what I heard." He raised a brow at his student, quite aware that he was always judging him. Xiba bit his tongue and kept his hateful glare at a minimum, feigning serious interest. Rei's violet eyes narrowed to reassure that she, like always, was listening. Only there for six months and she was considered a star proselyte of Edge Master just as Xiba, "Why I called you two here is to be kept between you and I. I want you two to head out into the town and eliminate the beast before out village can know of it."

"What kind of Master wouldn't inform his people that they were in danger?!" Rei snapped at the elderly man, not caring that she was supposed to 'respect his orders.' She was dead set on knowing what his true intentions were. She had a gut feeling that Xiuqiang was up to no good in his drunken mind. Xiuqiang scowled at the thin, pale-skinned princess and ignored her comment.

"Only you two have been able to channel the energies within your fighting skills, Xiba with the Kali-Yuga and you within your own body." She wasn't the Priestess of Fire for no reason. Meanwhile, Xiba's soul was pure enough to bring out the holy power within the sacred staff he inherited. Despite it was tainted with some sort of... impurity. That was another thing Xiba hated about Xiuqiang; he never answered any of his questions. Whenever Xiba felt a strange, violent impulse against his Master, against Rei or the villagers even, he would tell him to breathe. He'd breathe it out until he was so frustrated that he didn't even care enough to choke out the old man anymore but instead, force himself to relieve the stress by training, "I have a feeling this beast is something beyond the village's comprehension. I discussed it with Edge Master. He said to think of it as, your 'final exam.'" Rei and Xiba eyed each other to confirm that it indeed sounded like something their bearded, immortal master would say.

"Regardless," He continued, "I want you two to track down the beast before it reaches the mountains, extinguish the evil within it, then return home as if nothing happened."

"What are you going to tell the other students?" Rei raised a brow, knowing that the others were so nosy and stubborn; they would just _have_ to know why the two outcasts were absent. Xiuqiang hadn't thought ahead, which didn't surprise the two.

"Ugh..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You don't worry about that, I want you two outside the gates by tonight. We can't waste any time."

Xiba didn't like the idea of being alone in the woods with a hot-headed priestess, whom he already wasn't on her good side with, "How long do you think this'll take?" The Master scratched his chin.

"I estimate... about two weeks?"

The Priestess and young man both exclaimed at once, "_Two weeks?!_" They knew it was their duties as warriors, but two weeks alone with each other wasn't their cup of tea. The teenagers began to argue over each other that there had to be some sort of negotiation that one go alone or they wait it out to see if the beast would miss the temple, hidden within the mountains of Zhen Hang. But the Master had already made up his mind and didn't want to hear any complaining from either one of them. Upon stating so, he ordered them to leave his dojo and start packing for the trip. Xiba and Rei kept glancing at each other as they headed down the same route to the small village houses. Rei couldnt help but want to pick on him, she occasionally enjoyed teasing her partner just to get a reaction out of him. They were always passive and priceless, and for some reason, it comforted Rei that she had at least one person she could be herself around and not be judged or abandonded for it. Xiba could easily take a joke.

"I hope that beast isn't too tall," She began her usual remark, "He might not even notice you if he ran by." Rei always liked to comment on his five-foot-five height, despite she was two inches below him. Xiba often called her the 'scrawny princess' their first few months of training together, she'd instantly bite back by mocking his own short-arse stature. Xiba wasn't in the mood for play-fighting. Instead he smirked and gave in to her teasing.

"Hey, as he's running past me, he'll step on you!" He looked at her with his brown doe eyes and grinned. Rei blushed and looked away, flustered, why couldn't he have given her the satisfaction of an annoyed reaction instead of that adorable grin? They both wanted to hurry up and be home; it would be their only time away from each other for a while.

"Very funny Xiba-kun." Rei pouted, Xiba rolled his eyes; just like a spoiled princess would act, hence to his nickname. Despite this, she was also glad he was taking to her lightly with the events they would soon have to endure. She crossed her arms and pretended to ignore his presence as they made it down the mountain path and to the small wooden homes. Rei packed her things and dressed herself in her more iconic red skirt with her sailor bodice. The tall boots would come in handy as they'd be trecking through the woods. How Xiba went about barefoot would always be a mystery to her; she never recalled seeing him wear shoes since she'd arrived! Whenever that was. She inserted a hairband that pushed back her glossy violet hair that seemed to always be in her face no matter what she did. When she waited outside of Xiba's home for him to arrive that evening, expecting him to still be wearing his open black top and trousers with no shoes, he stepped out wearing something she hadn't seen before; It was some sort of golden short-sleeved coat that was ripped to tatters towards the bottom, closed together with turqoise pins, he wore long blue pants tucked into... boots! Boots?! The first thing that jumped into her mind was that he looked like a prince, but she couldn't compliment him, that just wouldn't be right in their relationship. Despite his pleasing-to-the-eye attire, his messy red hair reminded her that he was still the same Chai Xiba. He had his heavy bags on his back and his rod in his hand.

"What's all this?" She asked with a demanding tone, Rei felt like this was some sort of prank to mess with her emotions, get her to say something fluffy. Xiba didn't expect that reaction and smirked.

"Why, do you like it?" He'd seen her in uniform before and was unfazed at this point. They walked next to each other, Rei carrying a bag less heavy than his and went for the gates, Rei closed her eyes and walked up straight.

"I didn't say that. I just said I've never seen you look so civilized before, monkey boy." She teased him with another joke, only this time it was the village's joke. It was always feral boy, wild boy, or monkey boy, "Anyways, where's it from? It looks expensive." His jacket was purely silk, a chatoyant Phoenix pattern embedded into the back of it. Despite this, it also looked old, the ends of the tattered coat were worn out and black looking. Xiba blinked and and shrugged.

"Beats me. Xiuqiang just gave it to me and said it was a gift from someone." He'd struck Rei's curiosity.

"From whom?"

"How should I know? He didn't say. Probably one of the villagers." They made it to the opened gates of the temple, "I thought I'd wear it since we have a long trip ahead of us." They stopped and look back at the quiet, peaceful temple.

"Yeah..." Rei didn't want to leave just yet. Part of her that she never let out in the open was clinging onto her nerves, telling her to be afraid. She internally tried to fight it off, but she needed someone to reassure her, "You don't think that thing out there will hurt us, do you?" What the hell was wrong with her? She could manipulate fire at will, her soul was a furnace! She could create a kingdom of ash and cinders if she wanted! But for some reason, she needed her monkey-boy companion to reassure her.

"Probably." Xiba noted nonchalantly, "But trust me, it shouldn't be a problem for _you_." He winked and punched her shoulder. What was he doing? Rei knew it was his personality, but... Blushing yet again, she turned away and walked out the gates.

"You shouldn't hit a girl like that." She acted prim and proper like a spoiled princess yet again, just to agitate him. Xiba growled and followed after her, not in the mood for her 'attitude.' The first day or two consisted of hardly any adventure, just woodlands and walking, and the occasional, 'which way?'

'Pingyao is that way.'

'No it's not, _baka_.' Despite he was correct. Xiba and Rei had been avoiding striking up a conversation... They'd been doing so for months now. Ever since they first started talking, they realized something. They realized that once they found something in common, they'd discuss it more and more until the conversation became so painful and deep that they'd quickly close their mouths and pretend to be strangers for a little while. They talked about their childhoods once, Rei treasured that conversation, and so did Xiba. He would even tell her so if she asked. But Rei couldn't... She couldn't cause the poor, warm-hearted young man pain... His pain was her pain too. She'd never admit how much their friendship mattered to them, but she knew Xiba was smart enough to figure it out. Though, their friendship came off as hostility at times, they loved to agree to disagree in front of others to avoid _rumors_ from their stupid classmates.

It was only when they found themselves alone together that something sparked. Rei talked about Japan, and how it was so big and beautiful, but being at the temple made her realize how small it was... How small the world was when one didn't explore it. Xiba would then exclaim how it was more than true that the world was small; his world at least. He was born with the ill fate of the world being limited to the Temple, only leaving to certain boundaries. Xiba would lament to her that he thought he'd never be satisfied with his life, never finding who he was instead of some warrior, more of a trained dog. Rei still found herself giggling at how she jokingly stated they should run away together. Xiba laughed right back at her and said, "We wouldn't last one day alone with each other!" And the two laughed heartily together.

For some reason the word together made Rei think of her and Xiba. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but she wondered if he felt the same. Xiba only showed his soulful, somber side when he was with her, yet maintaining his practical, goofy persona. But that was only a facade so no one would worry about him. Xiba told her he was grateful that she was okay with him liking his hair messy or wearing his shirt open or going around barefoot. Then he'd rebuttle his sincere statement by saying he didn't want to be pinned up and squeezed together like her. What Xiba didn't know was she felt like she could be more free with him too... Only, she couldn't express it. What he also didn't know was how she observed him; Rei was the only one who could see behind his smiling mask, she was the only one who when they went on missions noticed how his head turned and how he gasped in his sleep. Rei was the only real friend he had, and Xiba would willingly remind her of it, just to see her blush so adorably. They were nearing Hua Shan, which meant they were reaching the end of the Shaanxi Province, they were nearing closer to Pingyao. Hua Shan, which meant _Flower Mountain_ in Mandarin stood tall and mighty against the beaming sunrise, God's rays silhouetted it and traced it with their fingers.

The two for a moment, forgot about the mission that was taking them days and stared for a moment... They admired their 'small world' together. Xiba sighed with amazement, filled with brief wanderlust. Rei saw he yearning in his eyes and couldn't help but want to say 'when I get my memories back, I might take you to Japan with me.' But she couldn't, Rei didnt want him to think any less of her, that she couldn't leave on her own and start her own life over again. But knowing Chai Xiba, he'd tell her she was starting a new life with him.

"You know," His charming voice spoke to her, "If I do get to leave the Temple and see the world, I think I might go to Japan first." Rei looked at him with pleasant confusion, not wanting to give herself away of how giddy that made her, "I wanna find out who's responsible for everything that's wrong with you." He ruined it, but she expected no less of the handsome sixteen year old.

"That's thoughtful of you." She said with a smirk, but the serenity was interrupted when they both felt something near them. The presence of someone else, or _something_. After they didn't hear anything for a while, they loosened their posture and tried to continue down the hill, closer to the towns, probably vacant from any life, "It was probably an animal."

"Yeah..." He was spaced out, not really paying attention to where they were going, but just following the young woman. Dark, angry clouds were in their path, it would rain soon. The Priestess of Fire couldn't stand getting wet. She bit her lip, trying to think of what she had wanted to say before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Xiba-kun," Rei grabbed his arm, surprising him, he stared at the pretty girl, her large violet eyes glittered in whatever sunlight remained through the thick clouds. Xiba's own eyes widened and he retracted his hand back, not comfortable with being touched, not even by her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like there's another reason Edge Master chose to send us out here alone." Xiba agreed, but it had taken her so damn long to bring it up, he was pondering whether he should be the one to talk about it or not.

"Really?" He winced. Rei couldn't help it when he looked so adorably confused, she let go of her snicker, cleared her throat and went on.

"Yes... I feel like this is more of a test in friendship." Cheesy indeed, but it was important to their teacher Edge Master that all partners had a healthy relationship with one another, that they were dependable and could both support each other in physical and mental strength. Xiba still didn't understand his master at times.

"You mean this is all a crazy trust exercise?" Nothing at that temple made sense. Nothing. But maybe Rei could make it seem like it did.

"Maybe there isn't a beast, and maybe there is..." She tried to keep on her toes, always aware of what was happening around them, "And if there is, we're all we have to rely on for our survival." Xiba narrowed his eyes, looking stern.

"Why would we need to be sent all the way out here for that?"

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you even on the village, honestly, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." Rei gazed at him, at his sencerity, at his grin that he let form. Damn it! He was doing it again! But she didn't care, Rei smiled too.

"You really do love the village, don't you?" Xiba quickly recoiled and looked away, he played with his rod, confusing the previously enchanted Rei.

"I don't know, honestly. It depends... I've really never _loved _anything in my life. Except steam buns." He raised a brow with a grin.

"Seriously." Rei didn't like it when he tried to change the mood, not one bit.

"I just." He sighed, "I've never had a family, or... You know, any real close friends. I can't say I know what love is other than a 'fluffy, fuzzy feeling' like they say in books." They both chuckled, Rei had done it again; they were opening up... Only this time, they wouldn't regret it.

"Xiba-kun..." She blushed, playing with the glove on her hand, "You... You've got me."

The young man nearly dropped his staff when he heard those words, those three, endearing words he'd always longed to hear, it was some version of the three words he longed for anyway. Finally understanding that the heavenly young woman wanted to be serious and that she meant every word she said, he smiled.

"You've got me, too."

Rei felt a giggle behind her lips and turned away, humbled by him. She felt like weeping, she even felt a tear drop land on her shoulder... No, that wasn't a tear, that was rain! It immediately shifted from drizzling to a downpour. The two soaking teenagers groaned and rushed to the towns at the base of the mountain, "Finally!" He shouted over thunderless the storm. No one was at the gates to greet them, nor was anyone outside making clothes or tea, the lanterns weren't even lit. They looked to and fro to see that everyone had abandoned the town, "Where did everyone go?" Rei didn't care, she just wanted to get inside. She pointed out a sweatshop with opened doors. Despite some of the rain had swept inside, it was dry and warm enough to give them shelter for now. Xiba tossed his belongings aside to give his shoulders and back a rest. Rei used her abilities to light the candles and lanterns around the place. They looked around at the trinkets, waiting for the rain to pass.

"It's so cute here." She couldn't help but bubble out.

"Yeah... It'd be nice if it wasn't so empty." Xiba felt something under his boot, it was a single book that looked like it had been dropped, the pages were bent and folded, not even left on what looked like any specific page. He let his curiosity get to him and he picked it up. He read the title that said something very familiar.

**邪恶 的 种子**

**The Evil Seed**

Rei could only speak and understand Mandarin, not read any Chinese, though some of the symbols looked familiar, "What is that?" She was just as intense as he was.

"I know this..." Xiba winced at it. It was so famliar, but what was it?! He opened the book to immediately find an illustration of a bizarre sword with a single eye in it. That didn't ring a bell, he flipped through the pages until he found something informative. Rei had to have him read it to her, "Twenty-four years ago a light was cast, da-da, da da," He needed to find exactly what it was Edge Master had told him, "The Azure Knight..." None of that fazed him, they were so entranced in the book, they didn't even notice they weren't the only ones in the town, being watched, "The Evil Seed's servants come from afar to recollect the pieces of Soul Edge."

"What's Soul Edge?" Rei stepped back on a floor board to find that it didn't feel all too flat underneath her boot. It quickly clicked in the partners' heads that something wasn't right and knelt down to try and pry it off.

"Can't you burn it off or something?"

"I don't want to burn what might be under it." Neither one of their nails were long enough to get underneath the boards and rip it off from the nails.

"Wait a minute." Xiba grabbed Kali-Yuga and pushed it into one side of the board, hoping the force would make the other side fly up. It didn't do as he thought, but the other side was loosening. Rei quickly took the opportunity and hoised it off the ground. A red aura greeted them as the room darkened and filled with an evil feeling. They observed it, but didn't dare to touch it. Xiba didn't like the feeling it gave him, he felt as though it were reaching for him, Rei backed away slightly.

"What the hell is that?" It looked like the shard of a sword... A living sword, as it seemed to speak to them.

"Rei," They didn't notice it, but a shadow detatched itself from the wall and slithered towards them, "Do you think that's Soul Edge?" A noise behind them gurgled, followed by a shrill hiss. They turned around, shocked to see a bizarre, mishappened human being that looked like he'd been bound and gagged. In his hands, he held a pair of Indian Katars, he seemed to roar at them and force them away from the precious being. Not even thinking to attack, they backed up against the wall, waiting to see if _it _would attack first. They used their unspoken communication to calm each other and tell each other to wait. They watched as the creature held the red, glowing shard in his hand, the shard his master had wanted him to bring all these years. But the sword was manipulative. It feigned his master's voice.

_Voldo, you found Soul Edge!_

Neither one of the teenagers could hear the voice, they just watched as it nuzzled its prize. They stared intensely, trying to formulate a plan.

_But however, there is one other request I have. Don't let any greedy thieves try to take it!_ The shard was protecting itself, trying to find its way back to its host master.

_Before you return me... You must destroy ANYONE that stands in your way._ Voldo nodded and hissed sinisterly. Xiba tightened his grip on the Kali-Yuga and Rei prepared herself for a fight, both riding to their feet. The veiny, tall and think creature tightened its face and roared through the fabric over his mouth. It lunged towards the two with his Katars, but Rei quickly fought back, equipping her self with a flamed bow and arrow she'd forged on a whim. Voldo didn't have time to dodge at her lightning speed and was struck by the flames. Xiba saw he dropped the shard. He knew it was no good, he had to smash it. Letting Rei deal with Voldo, he went for the helpless piece of metal.

No one could defy his master! Voldo quickly recovered and grabbed the young man by the ankle. He cried oud from the shock as dropped his rod and was dragged away from the shard. He couldn't reach the Kali-Yuga, he resorted trying to kick himself free, "HEY!" Rei shouted as she hurled balls of flames at the creature's head, dodging each one, not releasing the struggling Xiba, "LET HIM GO!" She twirled her hands, about to turn the creature into ash before he held the three blades of his Katar's against Xiba's neck with one hand, and wrapped his arm around it with the other, strangling him. They were struggling so that Rei panicked she would hit Xiba!

"Rei~!" He pulled free for a moment, shocked by the creature's startling strength. If he moved a muscle, his blood would be staining the three blades, "SHOOT YOUR FIRE!" Rei couldn't risk it... And if she went for the shard in his hand, he would kill the monkey boy! The Priestess thought quickly, she looked at the wooden cieling. Rei didn't have time to warn him and the moment she raised her arm and opened her palm, the roof burst into flames. Voldo looked up, still holding Xiba by the neck. The roof, one piece at a time, came falling down. The creature Voldo panicked, but he wouldn't release Xiba. Rei panicked, why was he so persistant? Why wasn't _he _panicking? She saw from above that large pieces of wood were coming towards her head on, carrying her own flames with them. As it eventually came tumbling down, Rei tried to rush towards them to grab Xiba. Embers and pieces of wood flew through the air, Rei was knocked to the floor head first.

...

After but a moment of darkness, Rei opened her eyes to see that the cute sweatshop was no more, except for the remains of the walls and trinkets. She was surrounded by charred wood and ash. Sitting up straight, she moaned. It was the blue hour, the sky was a placid blue, the sun wasn't in sight. Nor was... Xiba! She panicked and hurried herself up, "Xiba!" She saw his bags and the Kali-Yuga was still there... But where was he? She saw in the dirt grounds below them traces of ash that reeked of evil. They headed down the long street and to a tall, magnificent castle-like monument. She rushed towards it, she could smell the smoke off of one's flesh, anyone knew Rei Hino of all people would recognize that scent. The closer she got, the lounder she could hear the struggle of a familiar voice. When she got close enough, she looked at the top to see that her monkey boy up on the flat rooftop, trying to fight off Voldo without his staff.

"XIBA!" She shouted, her only intention to distract Voldo. Xiba grabbed him from behind and tried to choke him, but as he did so, Voldo stabbed his hand with the blade. The young man cried out in horror, but struggled through it. Rei couldn't help it any longer, she rushed up the building, up the ladder through the small opening that had to be pulled down with a large chain until she made it to the struggling roof. She knew what she had to do, for her powers could blast through any surface, even concrete! She hoped. She looked at Xiba, giving him their unspoken communication again. They saw the long chained string that was curled up near the door. Xiba let go of the choking creature and went for it. Rei repeatedly called his attention until Xiba was ready. He did what he knew to do and wrapped the chain around himself. Rei whispered the commands to herself and released a portal to Hell arounnd them as the cement diminished into nothing and Voldo saw his impending doom. Even as he fell, he did not once let go of the shard that pretended to be his master.

As Xiba began to fall, the chains caught him, Rei hanging onto the single loose chains that still remained; a small descrete spot of the roof had purposely been left behind. There was a horrid downfall, she had to hang on to Xiba's chains as well, he held himself to see was able to look up at her, "Rei?!" He called with fright, still surrounded by dust and smoke.

"I'm okay, Xiba-kun!" She was barely hanging on, one arm holding herself up, the other Xiba. He could tell she was struggling, she had to hurry, the metal chain that was holding Xiba was melting away. An unintended side effect. She tried to lift him up before it could take its toll, but she struggled to give her own body leverage to get to the roof. Xiba could see the chain she was holding onto was going to give way... He let go of his breath.

"Rei!" He called to her, "It's not gonna hold us both." Rei halted her moves, still frantic about the time she was losing. Oh god it was such a long drop, it made her dizzy.

"What?"

"We're both too heavy, it's going to come loose! Your fire weakened it!" He pointed out, growing more and more breathless.

"It'll hold us!" The violet-eyed girl called down to him, "Just shut up so I can concenrate."

"Rei! PLEASE!" He shouted to her, but she wouldn't have it. He could see if she tried to pull them up one more time, it would fall and they'd both die... Xiba saw his chain was slipping... He tugged on it violently. Xiba said nothing and Rei let out a gasp as time slowed down. She saw in slow motion as Xiba began to descend towards the bottom, nothing but death would await him if she didn't do something. She gave in, Rei lunged herself downwards, trying to reach the chains. They looked into each other's eyes as Xiba's glazed over... She pushed herself with her powers faster and faster, until her fingers could grasp it. Xiba shut his eyes, gritting his teeth, horrified. But in that moment, he knew what love was.

GOT IT!

She shouted inside her head as she made a pole of solid heat, stuck into the wall and hung onto it. She was yanked downward from the force of the chain retracting, but she didn't let go.

Down below, Xiba's body bounced. His head came into contact with the floor just before jolting back into an unconcious, dangling position. Rei didn't speak... She looked at her monkey boy's out cold body... That sickening thud she'd just heard...

She could've sworn she heard a snap... The noise was echoing through her mind. His body hung still as she tied the chain around the hoop and let herself drop down the small distance. She unwrapped in from the chain and cradled him, "Xiba." She tapped his cheek, "Xiba, are you alright?!" He didn't respond, not a breath was slipped. She caressed his face delicately as he appeared so peaceful... His head felt cold... She felt blood spewing onto her hand. "Xiba, answer me!" She yelled at him, "Stop being an idiot and talk to me!"

He didn't breathe, nor did he stir, his body was limp and his head fell to the side in Rei's arms, "You're not dead! I saved you!" She told him, she told herself. Tears flooded the Fire Priestess's eyes, "I SAVED YOU!" He still laid silent... and for the first time, Rei admitted she was wrong, "You saved... me." She whimpered, breaking into hysterical tears into his chest... Xiba at last found out was love was... Rei felt as though she'd never know again.

**结束**

**End**


End file.
